You WILL Remember
by Falcon-sama
Summary: Ch.4 UP!So, Yusuke,Hiei, Yukina,Kuwabara,and Kurama were killed, and reborn, 17years later, they are having strange memories that 'never happened', and run into a few demons and psychics, and someone is after them all, and Karasu is working with them...
1. Another day

Yay! Something that's not a crossover, or OC! I shall celebrate with an AU story and a coke! Anyways, it's definitely AU-ness. And please review afterwards, for Ra's sake! (I like Ra.) No, there is no Ra in here, I just felt like saying that. And please remember flames are accepted, and will contribute to making s'mores which I will give to the nice reviewers! So, I don't own YuYu Hakusho, if I did, I would be celebrating right now. So, here's the fic!

$&$8&(&Q#%)&%)#%$#$)$%&%)%)#%&#)%$&#%$)#%$#%)&%#)%#%

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep.

A hand reached out to hit the alarm clock, knocking it onto the floor and breaking it. He stood up and looked around his dark room, which was painted a deep red with a black futon on one side of the room and dark wooden furniture on the other walls. He made the bed, which had dark red sheets and a black comforter. He walked into his bathroom to take a shower. (AN:Leaving out details there!) When he got out, he brushed his teeth and took his contacts out of the mirror/cabinet and put them in, making his dark brown eyes look red. He looked at the pill bottles and grabbed them and took a few pills. "Damn migraines." He muttered. He went back into his room, (they were connected) and finished getting ready. He marched down the stairs, wearing black jeans with a wallet chain dangling down, a black shirt, black jacket, a bandanna for some reason, and black sneakers. (AN:If you don't know who it is yet, lock yourself out of the house, NOW, BAKA!) He grabbed his black bookbag at the bottom of the stairs and looked into the kitchen.

"I'm leaving now." He announced flatly. Heading towards the door.

"Finally decided to go _inside_ the school?" A blond-haired woman looked up from her paper, noting the bookbag. "Honestly, Hiei, you should go to school regularly."

He looked at her briefly. She wouldn't be leaving the house for a few hours. "Bye, Hiei." She smiled.

"Lisa." He muttered, walking out the door. Then he added, "Stupid foster parents." He looked down the road, he could see a boy wearing a yellow shirt and jeans, glaring at cars driving past him. Hiei looked at the position of the sun. Pity, his shadow would give him away. Oh, well, no scaring Yusuke right now. He walked right up to the boy with slicked back hair.

"Don't you ever get hot, wearing all that black?" Yusuke asked, not looking at him.

"Does it matter to you?"

"Nope." Yusuke stretched, then rested his elbow on Hiei's head, "so Hiei, did you do the French homework?"

"Depends, do you value your arm?" Yusuke immediately jerked his arm away, causing someone behind him to laugh. He turned around. Suuichi 'Kurama' Minamono, of course. The tall redhead couldn't help but smile. "Hiei, what did I tell you about dismembering Yusuke?" Hiei made his trademark 'Hn' and turned away from Kurama, who just shook his head. "You're impossible, you realize that, don't you?" Kurama said as the big yellow bus pulled up and opened the door. They went in, and walked to the back of the bus. Yusuke laughed when he saw a head with orange hair leaning against the window, he let out a loud snore, making Hiei roll his eyes. Yusuke started poking him with a stick, which left the other two wondering where the stick came from. Kuwabara grabbed the stick, while still sleeping. "You keep that thing away from my sweet Yukina, got it, Urameshi?"

Yusuke laughed even harder. "Yukina'? Who the hell's Yukina?" Yusuke continued. Hiei's eyes widened. How did he know about Yukina? She was put in foster care on a different island! How the hell could he know about her?! He looked as Kuwabara woke up. "Hey, guys. Are we at school yet?" Yusuke eyed his friend evilly. "Who's Yukina?" He grinned slyly.

"What're you talking about, Urameshi? I don't know anybody named Yukina." Kuwabara said, looked completely confused. Yusuke was about to yell at Kuwabara, until he was interrupted by Kurama. "You mentioned that name while you were sleeping, you told Yusuke to stay away from her."

"I did? I don't remember that. Weird." Kuwabara shrugged. "Must not be important if I can't remember the dream."

"I don't know, Kuwabara," Kurama stated. "Dreams are your subconscious' way to tell you something, but the meaning is usually unclear."

"Thanks, Dr.Phil, you helped a lot." Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head. "I wonder..."

"Wow, he wonders. Hurry, Kurama, it's a photo op." Hiei said sarcastically.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by the Shrimp, why does he tell people to lose weight, when he's an ugly, bald, fat guy, huh?" Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama sighed and got up and headed off the bus.

=================================

_**/IN LANGUAGE ARTS/ **_

_Something has been taken _

_From deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away_

_No one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show_

_They never go away _

_Like moving pictures in my head_

_For years and years they've played_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all he shame to the grave I would_

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Sometimes I remember_

_The darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories _

_I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go _

_And never looking back_

_And never moving forward so_

_There would never be a past_

"Mr. Jaganshi! Take off those headphones NOW!" Hiei lifted his head off of his desk to look at an upset Mr. Aroetem (AN: Spell it backwards) "If I see them again, I'll have to take them."

"Then look in another direction." Hiei dropped his head back onto the desk. Mr. Aroetem glared at Hiei, and then cleared his throat to talk to the class. "And since we finished the story about reincarnation, I want you all for homework, to write about what you would like to be if you were reincarnated. I expect a very good five paragraphs from each of you. Mr. Jaganshi, what would you like to be reborn as?"

Hiei didn't move. "Something very powerful that would destroy all mankind, leaving everything in flames and in ruins, so there would be quiet and I wouldn't nearly freeze to death like I do in this school."

"That was hostile. Why don't you say it again louder so your friends in the back can hear you?"

Hiei knew that the Goths sat in the back. He fumed at being compared to them. "_THEY _are a bunch of devil-worshipping posers; they think they are the epitome of evil, but they live in their little sheltered homes, smoking god-knows-what, and cutting themselves then bragging about it to their friends, never realizing how stupid they are. I hope they slice a few veins open." Hiei growled. "I simply am indifferent and hate everyone."

Mr. Aroetem looked at Hiei after his little speech. The kid was apparently unnerved by something. "Mr. Jaganshi, apologize."

"I'm sorry I was honest." He said bluntly. "I'll try to lie next time." Kurama looked at his friend. He never snapped like that before. He couldn't help but be concerned, Hiei was his friend.

_/Aw, how cute, little Suuichi has a friend, gee, he looks familiar.../_

Kurama's head snapped up. _What was that?_

_/Heh, poor human, he's so confused. I thought you were the smartest one at your school./_

_What are you talking about? Who are you?_

_/I'm you./_

_No, you're not. What is going on?_

_/Oh, come ON, Suuichi! Haven't you ever heard of schizophrenia?_

_I'm not hearing this. Are you telling me I'm schizophrenic?_

_/You're talking to yourself, aren't you? You MUST be crazy! Wait, if you're me, then I'M crazy too! This stinks, you starting talking to yourself in your head, and that made me crazy! I officially hate myself!/ _

_What? This can't be possible, I can't be crazy. Leave, now. _

_/Not unless you died. But wait, you already did, didn't you? Twice! Good job, Suuichi./_

_I never died..._

_/Keep telling yourself that, Suuichi, you might believe it eventually./_

"Hey, Kurama, KURAMA!" Yusuke waved his hand in front of the redhead's face. Kurama shook off his daze. "What happened?" He said, slightly alarmed.

"What happened?" Yusuke repeated. "Nothing, you zoned out, that's all."

Kurama looked around the now empty class. No one, so the voice _was_ in his head. Great, he was supposed to be the sane one of the four, but now he had a voice in his head, that said it was him. It was ridiculous.

"Hey, Kurama, let's get out of here." Yusuke smiled. "Unless you want to stay here all day. I need help with this 'reincarnation' paper, and I'll pay you." Kurama couldn't help but agree. "Coming, Hiei?"

"Hn." Hiei walked with them out the school, not knowing someone was watching...

========================

"It's amazing how they look exactly the same. If word had never spread about their death, they would most likely be attacked by other demons." A dark voice said.

"So, Hiei and Kurama, they're humans now? And Yusuke is now purebred, right?" Another asked.

"Yes. Now remember, they will start remembering slowly, at least they should. We will strike before others can, and we will make sure they never make it to be reincarnated EVER again."

"Why can't we do it now, while they're powerless and weak?" A third spoke.

"Heh, it ruins the fun. I want a challenge."

"Ingenious."

"I have waited seventeen years for this, when the time comes, don't fail me, either of you."

#%$&$&%$#$Q#$(Q#$&(&$#$&%$&$&#%$&!%#$)!&#$%&!#$

Well, this chapter was deliberately made grossly short. If you want more, GET ME AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS, NOW! Kidding, not about the three reviews thing, though. Normally, my chapters are twice as long as this one, so don't worry, they will be longer, but only if you review! And who are these people out to get the former Tantei, hmm? Feel free to guess, for you will never get it right! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAcoughwheeze. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, that was weird. Oh, well, R&R!

Falcon-sama: Ruler of Budokai, YYHSD, Soul Calibur II, and Cherry Coke.


	2. Memories that never happened

SWEET! Five reviews!!!!!!!!!!! That's what I asked for and I got it! Yay! Thanks for reviewing, calling it interesting, and getting frustrated over a cliffie! I am so happy! Here's some s'mores! (gives loyal reviewers s'mores) - Anyways, I don't own YuYu Hakusho. But I do own the Meteora CD that the song came from in ch.1. On with the fic!

&$%((%&&$%$#$&%%#%&($#&$(($(&%$(%&$#$&%$&&($#$($

Kurama shook his head as he walked out of the psychologist's office. Sure enough, it was schizophrenia. He stuffed his hands into his pockets absently. He heard many geniuses had mental problems, so maybe that was it. The voice that he heard was strange, almost familiar, as if he knew him.

_Well, of course you know him, it's a voice in YOUR head, Suuichi. _He thought, wondering if his newfound personality would answer.

_/Yeah, I'm in your head, no one else's./ _Ah, so he could talk to him, good. _/So, you had to go to a doctor to verify that you're insane?/_

_I find it useful. Besides, mother wanted me to. _

_/You told your mother./ _The voice said flatly. _/How stupid are you, Suuichi?/_

_Not as stupid as you think, ominous one. _

_/Uh-huh. Sure, whatever./_

_Do you have a name?  
_

_/A name? Yeah, it's Youko./ _

_Well, it's a nice name, at least it isn't anything dumb. _

_/Shut up, Minamono./ _

The trees waved above the sidewalk, blowing their dying red leaves fall down to the cold pavement, and crunched below Hiei's feet. His silver shirt was at least one size too big, but that's what he got from Lisa whenever she went shopping, nothing that fit. At least he bought his own pants and shoes, because she would never get that right. He refused to look anywhere other than directly in front of him, as if he wasn't worthy of looking anywhere else, or everything else wasn't worthy of being looked at. It was annoying, how colorful everything was at this time, the red trees, the pinkish clouds, everything. He didn't feel like going home. He didn't have to until midnight, but he felt like going to sleep in his dark room. All of the brightness bothered him. He decided he would leave the house again when it got dark.

He never understood why Kurama enjoyed all of it, the sky, the flowers that were slowly diminishing, and the trees...well, actually, the trees suddenly didn't look that bad. They almost looked......inviting. Hiei walked up to a tree that he decided would be a decent place to sit for a while. He climbed up the tree easily and sat on a branch roughly twelve feet above the ground, and covered very well be a dense blanket of leaves. He leaned against the tree, and heard a gentle 'thunk'. He sat up straight and looked at the tree. He tapped on the tree with his knuckles. It was hallowed. He chipped away the bark with his fingers, and when it got too thick, he pulled out a pocketknife and finished the job. He saw that the wood had been placed back to cover the hole. He pulled it out and put it on a neighboring branch. He put his hand in the dark hole, ready to stab anything that may think his hand would taste good. He felt something smooth and cold. He carefully wrapped his hand around it and pulled it out. He looked at it carefully. It was a sheath. And sticking out of it was a hilt. He pulled out the sword and looked at it. It was beautiful, despite the red tint it had. Hiei put his finger against the sharp edge. He pulled it back when he noticed the red liquid trickle down his hand. He looked wide-eyed at it. He had barely touched it and he was bleeding as if he had sliced his finger open. He looked at the red sash tied around it. He tore a piece off and wrapped it around his finger, he had seen a few drops fall to the ground and he didn't want anyone to look up and see a short guy with a sword. He stood up on the branch, and took off his shirt so he could hide the sword under it. He put his shirt back on and went down the tree and once he was halfway down he jumped to the ground.

Of course, his mind decided to deliver an unbearable pain through his body, causing him to fall on his knees. He clenched his head in pain. What kind of damn migraine was this?! He clenched his head tighter, burying his nails into his scalp. He gritted his teeth so hard it felt like they were going to shatter. His whole body started burning, causing him to be completely oblivious to the fact his knees were bleeding beyond reason. He felt like he was being burned alive and was unaware that the growing puddle of blood was starting to bubble and boil. It splattered onto his shirt, dotting it with red. His head started to bleed from him clawing into his scalp. He couldn't stand the pain! He growled through his teeth and felt tears fall from his eyes. He fought the urge to scream, the pain was like someone was driving a chainsaw through his skull. He shut his eyes, managing to think, _damn, doesn't anyone walk down this road!? _Then an image flashed through his head, Yukina, and he was watching her from a tree. Why would he think about her now? And he never watched her from a tree, did he? He was dying, thinking about made up memories, and going insane like Kurama, great. Then, the pain suddenly stopped.

He opened his eyes carefully. He looked at the ground; two small black jewels lay on the pavement. He carefully sat down, and picked up the stones. They were like nothing he had seen before. But they weren't there earlier. He looked at his knees, who knew concrete did so much damage to his favorite jeans, which were soaked in blood. He still had a burning feeling, though. It was small, but relevant. He pushed up his right sleeve, but noticed the dragon head on the back of his hand. It wound around his arm, black and fiery. Great, now he had just survived the pains from hell, was covered in blood, had a sword, no, a katana, two black stones and a new tattoo that came from nowhere. Should be fun explaining.

_"Look, grandma, there is no way I'm going to be upside down on that spike using only my finger!" _

_"Well, slacker, you are supposed to use your energy to keep from touching the spike! Now hurry up, I don't have all day!" _

_"Well, you're not the one about to kill yourself!"_

_"If you did, it would be a favor, not a loss."_

"Yo, Urameshi!" Yusuke opened his eyes and saw Kuwabara's goofy face looming over him. "It's one thirty; get up, you know, Saturday?"

Yusuke rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Yeah, sure, I know. Kurama didn't call yet, did he?" He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Then he opened it back up, now shirtless. "Do ya mind, I gotta take a shower and stuff! I'll meet you in the park!" He slammed the door shut, leaving Kuwabara puzzled. He shrugged and walked out of Yusuke's house. Yusuke heard him leave and sighed. "Weird dream."

_**/IN DA PARK/**_

Kurama had begun to accept his fate of insanity. His newfound alter ego, though, had decided he didn't like backmind driving.

_/I can take over this body, you know./_

_I'm well aware of schizophrenia, I know you can. _

_/And you don't care? I'm a psychotic killer, I'll go after everyone, then finish off this body./_

_No you won't._

_/No, I won't. So, Suuichi.../_

_Youko._

_/Can I have a turn?/_

Kurama stumbled at the statement. What kind of nut was Youko? _Are you insane? NO._

_/For the last time, you're the insane one. And I just want to walk around for a bit./ _

_No. You aren't going to. I won't let you._

_/Sometimes you won't have much of a choice./_ Youko sneered. Kurama felt the urge to look down. He did, and noticed his shadow was about two feet too tall with long stringed hair and animalistic ears perched on top of the head. And he noticed the tail.

"Oh, no." He gasped. "What is that?"

_/It's me. I'm your shadow for now, a mere memory, something hidden in the darkness of your mind. But I won't be forever. You WILL remember, Suuichi./_

_Youko! Explain!  
_

Silence greeted him mentally.

_Remember what? _

_Remember what? _Hiei heard. He lashed around. "What do you want, Kurama?" He blinked. That was Kurama's voice, but where was Kurama? He walked towards the water fountain, and saw the long, flowing red hair that indicated that it was the back of his friend's head. He casually approached him and stood in front of him, staring at the emotionless face with emerald eyes embedded in it.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, getting Kurama's attention. Kurama looked up at Hiei, whose face wasn't very far from the ground he was staring at.

"Hello, Hiei."

"Kurama." Hiei was wearing a big yellow shirt (there's a picture online of him in it. KAWAII!) and some blue jeans, brighter than usual, that was for sure. "What're you doing here?"

"Waiting to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara. Care to join?" Kurama half-smiled, he always did that when he was talking to Hiei, unless he was teasing him, it must have been a sympathy-for-the-loner thing. Hiei sat down next to him, after looking at the water hatefully for an unknown moment. "So, why are you here?"

"Walking." Hiei said shortly.

"I see. Well, why are you walking here, then?" Kurama asked.

"People." Kurama raised a brow. Hiei and people didn't mix. Hiei decided to explain. "I had something weird happen. I jumped from a tree and then my head..." Hiei trailed off. Kurama nodded, he understood what happened. They never told Yusuke and Kuwabara, or Lisa, for that matter, about Hiei's powerful sudden neurological pains. Hiei thought it was a sign of weakness and refused to let anyone know. Kurama found out because it happened when Hiei was at his house, Hiei ended up being a little out-of-sync afterwards, mental institution out-of-sync.

"Are you okay?" Kurama had just remembered, Hiei was in a coma for about a month once from one of the occurrences. "It wasn't too bad, was it?"

Kurama looked straight at Hiei's eyes. The blood red was hinting an undeterminable emotion. He looked at him carefully and saw that he was nervous. Hiei looked down at his arm and rolled up the sleeve. A black dragon was wound around Hiei's forearm, and its head rested on the back of his hand. "It just, appeared. And it burns." He said it all in his painfully emotionless tone. "How does a killer head pain give you a tattoo, much less a cool one?" He smirked, trying to eliminate Kurama's pity. Kurama couldn't help but smile, of course his best friend would try to blow it off like it was nothing.

"You should go see a doctor, Hiei. You need to know what's causing this."

Hiei glared at him suddenly. "I'll be fine, _OKAY? _I'm different than you, I don't need to go find out more about my psychological problems." He pulled his sleeve back down, because it was so long, it even covered the head. "I don't want your sympathy, kits-"Hiei froze. What the hell was he about to call him?

"What?" Kurama tilted his head curiously. "What were you going to say?"

Hiei stood up quickly and walked off, his back facing Kurama. "Nothing."

"What as that all about?" Kurama turned around. Of course, Kuwabara and Yusuke, who leaned closer to Kurama, glaring at his emerald eyes. "Well?"

"It's nothing, Yusuke. Don't worry." Kurama turned his head away from Yusuke's gaze. He decided to get to the point of the meeting. "The doctor said I had schizophrenia." Kuwabara raised a brow. "Isn't that when you hear voices in your head?"

"Sort of, not really. It's when you have more than one personality, it's like two different minds in one body, but it is really something the mind concocts, there is only one mind, and it makes the person develop a split personality, which can change completely unprovoked."

"So is the other you a nutcase or is he dumb?" Yusuke kicked a rock absently, and the image of a tall man with a dot on his forehead and dark, menacing eyes shot through his head. He shrugged off the picture. It was as dumb as his dream, and just as pointless.

"I'm not sure, Yusuke, but I'm sure you'll have the pleasure of meeting someday." Kurama smiled weakly, the thought of Youko lingered.

"What if it's a girl, and makes you wear a dress to school?" Kuwabara rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Kurama felt his body twitch from Youko pressuring him to wring the carrot-tops' neck.

"I seriously doubt that, Kuwabara. That's what you do in your room, try on dresses." Yusuke sneered, and barely dodged a fist, which then met a tree.

"OUCH!" He pulled his fist back, looking at his red knuckles. "Jeez, Urameshi, that hurt!"

"You're the one who wanted to punch a tree." Yusuke crowed. He looked up into the tree, thinking he saw something. A shadow shrunk away carefully. He smirked slyly, and grabbed a branch with both hands. He swung himself up, like a gymnast, and kicked something, which happened to be a someone, who fell in a bush. Kurama jumped up and walked up to the bush, and saw a little kid wearing pink and yellow, including his hat.

"Are you alright?" He held out a hand, which the kid gladly accepted. He stepped out of the bush and smiled. He had brown hair and three pink star tattoos, which looked like the ones that cost about fifty cents, below his left eye. "Yeah, I'm okay, just got stuck trying to get my yo-yo out from there." He pointed up, and sure enough, there was a pink and yellow yo-yo stuck in the tree. Kuwabara looked at the little kid skeptically. He seemed familiar, in a 'tried-to-beat-me-up' kind of way. He shook his head and reached up and grabbed the yo-yo and handed it to the boy.

"Thanks, Ku- oh, wait, what's your name?" He smiled.

"Uh, Kuwabara. And this is Urameshi and Kurama." He looked down at the very short kid. "You got a name, kid?"

"Yeah, it's Rinku." He stated, playing with the yo-yo.

"He who toys with others. Interesting name, Rinku." Kurama muttered.

(AN: I made that up, if you know what his name means, please tell me.)

"Yeah, I don't get it. I don't toy with people." Then, quietly, "Much."

Yusuke looked at Rinku. Did he know him? Pheh, the only little kid he slightly knew or liked was the kid he saved from that car. Wait a minute, he thought. He had never saved any kid from a car! "You're Yusuke, right?" He looked at Rinku. "Yeah, how'd you know my first name?"

Rinku grinned even wider. "I overhear gangs saying they got pummeled by you. They talk real loud. Could you take out their vocal cords next time?" He thought of when he had run into a gang once. They were a little, tied up still. The strings were supposed to slowly get tighter and tighter, constricting the punks who thought beating up a demon who could've posed as a fourth grader would be fun. Humans, were stupid.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Sounds fun." He watched as Rinku pulled off a bunch of tricks with his yo-yo, some that looked virtually impossible.

"Well, I better go, I have to go meet up with some friends." He smiled, AGAIN, then walked off.

"That kid's too happy. I don't like him, he makes me feel kinda, I don't know, but it's like a creepy tingly feeling, with goosebumps." Kuwabara shuddered. Kurama and Yusuke both looked at him like he was an idiot. "The kid's like, ten. For god's sakes, Kuwabara. You're sixteen, and afraid of a little kid!" Yusuke hit him upside his head (FUN!).

"Yusuke, we know him?" Kurama asked, winking.

"Actually, now that you mention it..." He turned around to Kuwabara. "Who the hell are you?"

"Not funny, guys."

Hiei sighed, and walked into his house, okay, Lisa's house. He had took his shirt off, since he had another 'episode' on the way home, and he ended up drenching most of the shirt in sweat and the rest was burned away somehow. He looked at his arm briefly, then he peered into the living room, where he saw Lisa and her boyfriend watching a movie. She turned around and saw him.

"Hi, Hiei, it's about time. Brandon made dinner for us. Yours is in the microwave." She looked at his hand that was clasped around the wall. She saw the black on it. "That's not what I think it is." She said flatly. Hiei held up his arm, showing the tattoo he got unwillingly. "You got a tattoo?!"

"Get over it." Hiei walked into the kitchen, tossed the food he had into the trash, then marched up the stairs and went into his room, and heard Brandon say to Lisa, 'He's just rebelling, he'll be over it in a while.' Yeah, right.

He shut his door and walked into his bathroom. He took out his left contact, then gazed at his mirror. Why could he still see? He took out the other. His vision was perfect, even better than perfect, it was intense for keen his vision was. Then he froze. His eyes weren't brown anymore. They were the same color as his contacts, only darker and menacing.

"What the hell?" He couldn't believe it. His eyes were now red! A blood red, and he could see real good, stupidly good. He went into his room and looked under his bed, and pulled out his new katana. It felt like he had always held it, like he had it for a long time. Then two words shot through his head, something that made him sneer for unknown reasons.

The Jagan.

!#$%&(&%$%#()&%T&%#%$()(&(&#%$#)&%)(&(%$))&(&

Well, well, well. I'm done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Well, is it good so far? If it is, review, if it isn't, review, baka! It's gonna get interesting............. R&R!


	3. Shadows, Dice, Dresses and YoYos

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thirteen reviews! And Outkast is on the radio! It's a perfect day! Okay, I would like to make comments to a few. Genkai wasn't killed, Rinku will watch them, and I might add Chuu. I would like to thank Brightsmoke, Arano Hanou, Minakara, Kodamy, Sailor Earth, Sliver Fox777, Demented Insane Spirit, and EverKitsune for reviewing and guessing about stuff. (And a good bit of it was right...) So, I'm not telling, you have to read. Oh, yeah, I don't own YuYu Hakusho, but I swear on all the caffeine I've consumed today, I WILL own it soon! On with chapter three!

#&($%(&%$!#&(#%$Ooh, profanity#&%)$(#$)&$!)&$&$)&$

**_In an alley, at night (of course) _**

Rinku grinned at the mess that he just made. Three guys, all roughly seventeen, cowering in various places. He playfully had the yo-yos on his right hand going up and down, up and down.

"How much money do you really think a kid like me would have, honestly?" He had a yo-yo jolt at one of the thugs, and stopped millimeters from his face, then returned. "See, this is why I think humans are weird, you do the dumbest things."

"What the hell are you?" One asked nervously. Rinku picked his hat up from off the ground. "Smarter than you, that's for sure." He rubbed the back of his head. Then he put his hand back down and stuffed it in his pocket. He was looking at the one hiding by the dumpster. He pulled out another yo-yo and flicked it at him, deliberately missing and drilling a hole in the brick wall and listened as it went all the way through the building. "So, should I let you go, or leave you here for a long time, tie you to the streetlights, hmm, I don't know..."

"Let them go." Rinku went to turn around, but couldn't move. He forced his pupils to their corners, and saw a blond haired punk, along with another guy, wearing a red jacket and had black hair, sitting on a motorcycle. (YAY!) "Get out of here." He said to the other guys, who obeyed quickly. "Careful, that kid's a freak!" One said, running out of the alley.

The blond smirked, and walked up to Rinku, walking in a perfectly straight line. He turned Rinku's head, so he could face him. Rinku looked down. The guy was walking on his shadow! That's why he couldn't move! "You must be Rinku. We've heard about a demon interfering. I don't know why they want you to live though..."

"Kido." The black haired guy said sternly. "We are only supposed to get him away from them."

Kido looked at Rinku, smirking. "He's a demon, a very humanlike one, more so than Hiei. I say we kill him, it won't matter."

PLUNK.

"OW!" Kido turned around after getting hit in the head with a marble. "Dammit, Hagiri!" He lashed around, still standing on Rinku's shadow.

"DON'T mention that name!" He hissed. "He kills me, so you want to prance around saying his name?"

"If it's any consolation, he's BEEN dead and reborn, so shut up!" Kido glared. Then saw the dumpster rattle. "You'll get in trouble, Sniper." He looked at Rinku, ignoring Hagiri's threat. "You've been in contact with Yusuke and the others, Koenma clearly told me and some other guys to make sure that didn't happen. You broke the rules." He poked Rinku's forehead. "And so, you have to go to Spirit World."

"How do you know about Koenma and Spirit World?" Rinku asked. Just because he was human and had powers didn't mean he instantly knew. Kido smirked. "After they died, Koenma needed replacements, because some loophole prevented him from saving the group, much less predicting their deaths. We had powers, so he brought Snipe over there back to life and had some other guys help out. We've got four people altogether, just enough to make sure no demons get any ideas, like you."

"HEY! I was just trying to get my yo-yo. Then I saw them, and hid, then Yusuke kicked me out of the tree, got it?" Rinku tried to move, but he couldn't. "Could you step off? I'm not about to get into trouble, okay?" Asato Kido moved his foot, causing Rinku to stumble. He stood up straight, at least two feet shorter than Kido. He crossed his arms, acting as immature as he looked. "Well, bagged any other demons?" He asked childishly.

Kido looked at Sniper, who jerked his head slightly, and a pickup pulled up, with a certain demon strapped to the front. The demon looked at Rinku and grinned. "Well, whaddya know, th' lil' guy from Rokuyoukai back from th' tourney, pleasure to see ya 'gain, yo-yo boy!" He said far too quickly. "Been spyin' on Urameshi an' friends, too?"

"Jin?" Rinku asked. "Wow, I didn't know you were here."

"Ta be 'onest, I didn't know I was 'ere, 'ither." He grinned all too widely.

"Funny, I could've sworn I put my energy in Yana." Sniper smirked, causing Jin to frown. "Aw, ya know you're no fun, Sniper!" Sniper only rolled his eyes, then decided to explain to Rinku. "It's not Jin, it's Yanagisawa. He turns into anyone he touches, and becomes their perfect twin, everything is identical, even their memories and powers."

"Ruin my hopes, human, go ahead." Rinku walked up to 'Jin' and sniffed him. "Wow, just like him." He smiled slightly. Then hit him in the head with a yo-yo. "YOU JERK! Where's Jin!?" Then, the other yo-yo's found their way to 'Jin's' head, then Jin was gone, replaced by a tall purple haired kid. Asato walked up to him and released the ropes, causing him to fall on the ground. Yana's head slowly moved. "Ow, man that hurt..." He looked at Rinku, who was ready to send another barrage. "Kid, he's somewhere, I didn't even know he was a demon until I turned into him. I just brushed against him walking down the street." He got up and opened the truck's door. He pulled out a bag, half-zipped, showing that it held a black school uniform and a white shirt. "We need to go get Mitarai, guys. Lemme just change." He said, walking away from them.

Rinku started to walk off, then something hit his head. He turned around, and once again couldn't move. Asato smirked slightly. "Hey, kid, how about you come with us?" He stepped off of Rinku's shadow. "I'm older than you, you know."

"I'll believe it when you act it."

"Not happenin' then."

()%&($%(

Hiei hadn't been at school for three days, which made sense because it was Wednesday, but didn't because he always told Kurama when he wasn't coming. Sure, he was unruly, but at least he would listen to some of the red-head's reason. The third class had finished not too long ago, and now it was lunchtime. Kurama saw the light reflecting off of something and walked towards what was of course, Yusuke's oil-slicked hair.

"Hello, Yusuke." He smiled at the slightly shorter boy. "What's up." He kicked a seat out some, offering it to his friend. Kurama politely sat down, even though he felt like standing.

"Have you seen Hiei?" He asked.

"Well, that was to the point." Yusuke took another bite out of his sandwich before speaking. "Hiei, short guy, red contacts, wears black?" Kurama sent him a disapproving look. "Okay, I'm kidding. I haven't seen him at all since Sunday, when he was walking away. Why was he there, anyways?"

Kurama was silent for a moment. He sighed. "He has severe neurological pains sometimes, and they cause many different things, deadly fevers, insanity, comas, people near him falling into comas, and from what I know, the most recent one gave him a dragon tattoo on his right arm."

Yusuke blinked. "Good one, Kurama. But you spiced it up a little too much."

"I'm serious, Yusuke. I'm worried he may have gone into another coma."

Yusuke looked at Kurama's eyes. They had that shiny thing going on, with the enlarged pupils. Great, he was serious. "Why didn't you tell me or Kuwabara?"

"Hiei thought it was a sign of weakness." He frowned.

Yusuke got up. "Want me to check on him?" Kurama shook his head slightly. "No, we'll go after school."

"Okay..."

)(&)%$(%&#%%&#%

Hiei sat at his computer. He had checked countless search engines, but nothing came up with results! Surely someone would know what a jagan was! He had tried chatrooms and one of them had a not-so-nice comment. Then, finally someone popped up that would cheer him up.

**SnowFallsFromTears**- Hiei? Are you there?

He couldn't help but smile, something he never did.

**BlackSoulEatingFlames** (AN: affectionate, ain't it?)- Hey, Yukina.

**SnowFallsFromTears**- /smiles/ I wanted to tell you about my dream.

**BlackSoulEatingFlames**- Sure, what happened?

**SnowFallsFromTears**- I met this very handsome man

**BlackSoulEatingFlames**- Okay, it was a short dream

**SnowFallsFromTears**- His name was Kazuma and he was so sweet!

Hiei froze. No way. KAZUMA!?

**BlackSoulEatingFlames- **What did he look like?

**SnowFallsFromTears-** He was tall, with pretty light skin and flaming orange hair

After a long pause Hiei responded,

**BlackSoulEatingFlames-** I know a guy like that

Yukina blinked. Her brother wouldn't joke about her dream guy, would he?

**SnowFallsFromTears-** Really? You do?

**BlackSoulEatingFlames- **I'll email you a picture of him, I'm in it too, if you don't mind

**SnowFallsFromTears- **Please send it, please!!!!!!!

Hiei slapped his head. He was about to hook his sister up with a guy he wouldn't hesitate to strangle. Oh, well. He picked out some group pictures that Kurama e-mailed him. All four were in them; of course he looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Kuwabara looked at cheerful as an idiot could get, Kurama had that smile that would make girls want to faint, and many did, since they had bought yearbooks just for Kurama's pictures in them, and tore them out of others. Yusuke looked cocky, as usual, and had his elbow on Hiei's head and flashed a peace sign with his other hand. He looked at one, which had text on it. He clicked on it, it was a picture of Kuwabara that said, 'hey guys, if you meet a cute girl online, email my picture, or else!' Hiei deleted the message. And sent her the pictures.

**SnowFallsFromTears- **That's him! No way, Hiei, that's him, that's Kazuma! And you look great too! Who are the other two?

**BlackSoulEatingFlames- **Kurama's the redhead and Yusuke's the other one

**SnowFallsFromTears- **Cool! Can I come visit you, ni-san?

Hiei looked at his door, as if glaring at Lisa.

**BlackSoulEatingFlames-** Sure I guess. You want to meet your 'dream man'? Lol

**SnowFallsFromTears- **I want to see you, and maybe my 'dream man'

Hiei smiled. Yukina made it so no one could possibly be offended.

**BlackSoulEatingFlames- **I'll get you a plane ticket for tomorrow

**SnowFallsFromTears-** Thank you, ni-san! /smiles again/ I have to go tell Miss Irata (AN: Atari backwards, I'm lame) the good news!

**BlackSoulEatingFlames- **See you tomorrow

**SnowFallsFromTears- **I love you so much, Hiei!

Hiei HAD to smile then.

**BlackSoulEatingFlames-** I love you too

!()$&%&%$&%)&(%

Asato and the others hid in a narrow alley, with Asato near the mouth, ready to stop anyone he needed to.

"...are they? I bet that man was him, he's just standing there. They just had to wonder into this section of town!" A nearby voice said, getting closer. "Oh, for crying out loud! You tell them to avoid the others and they avoid everyone! Well, you know what, they can take this new mission and sh"

Asato put his foot on the shadow, smirking. "My, Botan, I never expected you to say such a thing." He placed his other foot on her shadow, exiting the alley. "What's up?"

The bluenette huffed loudly. "Oh, Asato, you nearly scared me to death! Now please, get off my shadow and I'll explain." She blinked as Asato poked his head out of the alley and smirked.

"Which of you is Yana, because I'll knock either one of you out!" She warned, receiving laughs from the clone blonds.

"Good luck, since you can't move." The one in the alley said. Botan just frowned. "Oh, come on, boys! A certain someone is coming here tomorrow..." The one took his foot off of her shadow. She pointed her finger inches from his face. "And to think Koenma has kept you boys from aging." Then a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned her head, and saw Yana smiling.

"After all these years, I finally got you." He said.

"Well, congrats, Yanagisawa." She took his hand off her wrist. "Who else is in that hidden make-out session of yours?" She yelped when a marble missed her head by millimeters. "Okay, hi, Hagiri!" She waved into the darkness. He huffed and pushed past Yana and Asato, then her. "Or would you rather me call you Sniper?" She sweat-dropped.

"Who's coming?" Sniper said flatly. He looked at Botan with disgust. She was TOO bubbly!

"Yukina. You know, Hiei's s-i-s-t-e-r?"

"We know who she is, Botan. Where will she arrive?" Asato said calmly, putting his heel away from their shadows.

"Tomorrow at noon, at the airport, flight 664." She smiled, looking at her watch, she looked up when she saw someone approach them.

"Hey guys, why's Botan here? We aren't going to get paid, are we?" A boy with wavy blond hair said.

"Well, hello, Mitari. We were simply saying that Yukina is arriving at the airport tomorrow." She said to the water manipulator.

"Okay, so, we need to make sure nothing happens, right?" He smiled slightly.

"Bingo! Well, I must be going. I'll see you later, boys!" She looked around and saw no one. Her oar popped out of nowhere and she hopped on it and flew off.

"There are only so many ways to say ADD." Sniper rolled his eyes.

&(&%$( (&%%)$!($%&

"I still find it hard to believe you are doing this for Kuwabara, Hiei." Kurama said, walking alongside his vertically challenged friend. Hiei, in return, scoffed. "I'm doing this for Yukina, she said she saw him in a dream, I emailed her a picture, and she said it was him." He smirked, "Although I would call anything with him a nightmare."

Kurama smiled, and then turned his head slightly to talk to Yusuke, who was walking behind him and next to Kuwabara. "Now, remember, Yusuke, flight 664, and don't wander off to start trouble with anyone." Yusuke scowled slightly. "Yes, **Dad.**" He sighed, then to Kuwabara. "So, what do you think she's gonna look like, huh?"

Kuwabara looked at the back/top of Hiei's head menacingly. "Probably ugly, if Shorty here set me up."

"Shut up." Hiei growled, then more calmly, "She has sea green hair and red or brown eyes, depending on if she's wearing her contacts. And she's a little shorter then me."

Kuwabara painted a funny image of Hiei with long eyelashes, a dress, and sea green hair in his head. "Shorter than you? That's impossible."

"I would be careful, Kuwabara," Kurama warned. "Hiei's PMSing right now..."

"HIEI?! PMSING!?" The younger two boys blurted.

Kurama sighed, noting Hiei's lighter. "Pyrotic Mayhem Syndrome. He's willing to set anything and everything on fire if provoked." Kuwabara looked at Hiei, whose eyes gleamed from the idea. Kurama looked as the plane unloaded. "Hiei, there she is."

Hiei craned his head to get a better look. He smiled slightly as he saw her, wearing her favorite kimono, the pale blue one he bought her for their birthday. She saw him and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Hiei!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, letting down his 'stay away or I kill you' attitude. She looked at him happily. "Hiei, I missed you so much! I packed up as soon as I finished talking to you last night!" Then she paused. "I need to get my bags." She looked at her brother's friends. "I'm sorry, I'm Yukina." She bowed.

"That's not necessary, Yukina. My name's Kurama."

"Name's Yusuke." He waited for Kuwabara to introduce himself. "HEL-LO, Kuwabara!" He knocked on his head; an empty 'plunk' was heard.

"I...I'm Kazuma." He managed to say, stunned by how beautiful Yukina was.

"Nice to meet you, Kazuma." She smiled warmly.

_**IN THE WAITING CHAIRS**_

"Any sign of her?" Asato's voice said from Yana's cell phone's headset. Okay, it was from the lawyer he knocked out in the bathroom, but he was the only one whose suit would fit.

"Yes, the paperwork is there now." Yana answered with the voice of a thirty year old man. "Where?" Asato asked.

"Well, I have to pick up my luggage over by carrier C." Yana looked at 'his' watch. "Yep, it should be there in about three minutes."

"Mitari will meet you there. Do you have your bottle?"

Yana looked at the water bottle, which had 'Aquafina' written across it. "Of course I have it, I'm not going to die of thirst, you know." He said as a woman sat next to him due to lack of seats. "So, is that guy from Vegas going to be there?"

"Hagiri will be ready, there's plenty of pens and luggage there. Rinku's ready, too, just in case." Asato glared at a man who looked at him after the 'just in case' comment. He smirked as he used a fake foreign accent. "Now remember, don't put the bomb in your shoe, that's the first place they will look." The man walked past him, deciding to find another pay phone. Then, in his regular voice, "Hurry and get down here, Hagiri said he thought he saw someone looking a little green."

"Yeah, can't lose the money, it's what really matters. Well, I'll see you there." Yana hung up, and then got up to go towards the bathroom to get his clothes back. He wasn't about to give the other guy his clothes back, though, that suit was Armani.

_**Carrier C**_

"So, Yukina, Hiei's your little brother?" Kuwabara asked.

"Actually, he's my twin. He's a few minutes older, though." She smiled. "Oh, there are my bags!" She missed one and it was held by a gloved hand. "Oh, thank you, sir." She went to take her bag, but it was pulled back. "Excuse me sir, can I have my bag back?" She pleaded.

The man hissed. "It all depends. My master wants you to cry." She looked at his face. It was a disgusting green color with a mouth full off sharp teeth and solid pink eyes. Claws extended from the gloves, tearing them. He grew to at least fifteen feet tall and snarled. "You all shall DIE!" He reached out with his huge his hand and grabbed Yukina. "HELP!" She cried. The four boys looked stunned. What the hell was that?! "Put her down." Hiei growled, pulling out his lighter. He flicked it on and threw it at the monster's eye. The demon slapped the lighter and Hiei, knocking both down to the ground. "Now, I kill the brother of this hideous wench." He reached out with his other hand, and was then howling in pain and wondering why he had no more fingers on that hand. His head lashed around, and saw a boy wearing a red biker leather jacket. The boy only smirked as he heard a voice cry out 'serpent yo-yo!' The monster was then barraged with multiple yo-yos and had indents all over his body. "You DAMNED HUMANS!" He threw Yukina to the ground and went after who Kurama recognized as Rinku. Then he was met by a creature just as large, only it was clear and made of water. "Funny, I thought he wasn't human." A boy with blond hair and a hoodie said, with blood dripping from his hand. The demon slashed at the creature that stood in front of him, and his claws went right through it. Apparently the water-monster could hurt him, though. It slapped him into a souvenir shop, he tried to get up, but couldn't. His eyes darted to his left, where a tall, blond punk sneered, "I thought we told you to go back and cry to daddy, but you don't listen very well, do you, Surtic?" He looked at another boy, who had slicked back black hair, wearing the same thing as the blond punk, only it was loose. His dark eyes death-glared at Surtic. "N-no, he's dead, he's human now." Surtic gasped. The boy with slicked hair smirked. "I'm very much alive, dumbass, and you won't be." He kicked him, sending him flying, shattering the glass and landing near a plane. The plane suddenly rushed towards him. "Forgive me, master!" Surtic whispered, just before being hit by the plane head-on.

"What the hell was that!?" Yusuke gasped, looking at the remains of the demon, now splattered on the pavement below. "And that thing!" He turned around, and saw that the water monster was gone, only a huge wet spot on the carpeting.

"Yusuke, you were over there." Kurama managed to say, pointing at the gift shop, and then he saw one of the blonds, his eyes locked with the strangers' eyes. The intense brown eyes looked at Kurama, as if he knew him. Then, the blond turned around, and walked away from the steadily growing crowd. "Are you okay, Hiei?" He asked, helping his friend get up. Hiei shoved Kurama's hand away. "Where's Yukina?" He demanded. Kurama's eyes widened. He looked around, he couldn't find her. "WHERE IS SHE!?" Hiei snarled, also looking around. Then, he saw a boy with black hair and a biker jacket smirk, then walk off in the same direction as the two blonds.

"What do you mean I was over there?" Yusuke asked the redhead, "I've been over here freakin' out!" He noticed all of the stunned witnesses, some were bleeding from the shattered glass, and others were coming from various areas to see what happened. Of course, security got there last.

"Is everyone all right?" A guard said, loud enough to be heard. "Did anyone see what happened?" He then looked down near the airplane. "What the hell..." Another four guards arrived, inspecting wounds and calling ambulances. Kuwabara stared down at the monster for what seemed like forever. He didn't want to believe what his gut was telling him, but the feeling wouldn't stop! He knew what that thing was, someone had told him before, who he couldn't remember. But he could've told you how many teeth were in its mouth, how many existed, and probably its favorite color.

"It's a demon." Kuwabara turned around to see a man standing next to him. "It must be the end. The demons are a sign of the apocalypse. The world as we know it will come to an end. Next they'll be turning humans into their kind, making us join them, they will look human, but the demons inside will arise." Kuwabara looked at the man carefully. He must have been one of those 'the world is gonna end' guys.

"You really think so?" He asked the man.

"I'm positive, no creature like that would rise unless it was time for its purpose."

"Kuwabara." The said boy turned and saw Kurama. "We need to get out of here. We were the ones attacked; I think it would be best to leave before we are noticed. Besides, we need to find Yukina before anything happens." The man, who Kurama assumed was a priest, or someone who enjoyed dressing like one, decided to speak. "They have already gotten to you. They are in your mind, your blood; every breath you take is that of a demon."

"I suppose I'll have to hold my breath, then." Kurama said somewhat darkly. "we must hurry, Kuwabara."

"Right." He nodded, and followed Kurama away from the ex-window and through the crowd towards the exit.

&(&%&$&(%$)$&)$&($&(

_**IN A HOUSE SOMEWHERE**_

"Wake up, Yukina." A voice said. She obeyed, and immediately noticed she was tied to a la-z-boy. "Sorry, we were out of uncomfortable chairs." She looked at the boy, he couldn't have been over eighteen, with blond hair, brown eyes, and the lazy stance of someone who obviously gotten into many fights, and won. "What do want? Don't hurt me, please." He laughed, leaning against the wall, holding a metal file, using it on his nails. "We're not about to hurt you, you're too important."

"Important? No, you don't mean"

He sighed, interrupting her. He got off the wall and walked up to her. "No one's gonna rape you, or anything, okay?" Then, she suddenly had a hand on her cheek. She turned her head quickly, and saw a tall purple haired guy, who only smiled and removed his hand. "Sorry, should've asked." He stood up straight, then to the blond, "Where's Sniper? I thought he was supposed to be outside, guarding the place," Then, quietly, "with my truck."

"Get over it, Yana. He's somewhere." The blond answered absently. Yana raised a brow. "Are you sure you should say our names in front of her?"

The other rolled his eyes. "His name's Yanagisawa Mitsunari, he's 6'1'', 128 pounds, blood type AB, and wears a size 14 shoe." He smirked. Yana frowned slightly. He started to open his mouth, but the blond spoke first. "Asato Kido, 5'9'', 116, A positive, size 10."

A 'tch' sound came from near the now opened door. "Asato, do you think she's gonna give you her measurements after you said that?" The boy who Yukina assumed was 'Sniper' walked in the room. "Here." He tossed Yana a kimono that matched hers perfectly. "It should fit you." She thought he was talking to her, but then Yana answered. "Yeah, it should. I hate going undercover as a girl, though..."

"Well, get over it, you'll have to eventually." Asato said as Yana started walking off. He then moved his foot, and Yana instantly froze. Yukina looked at where Asato was standing; he had one foot on Yana's shadow. "Hold up, I want you to stay here. I need to go get some stuff. Hagiri, do you need anything?"

"Yahtzee, scissors, pens, and a bag of marbles." He said blankly, holding a butcher knife.

"Okay, sure." Asato left.

Yukina panicked at the sight of the knife. "No... You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Sniper looked at her dumbly. "I'm going to kill anyone who tries to get near you." He said simply.

"Why? Why did you kidnap me?" She fought back tears.

"To protect you." Sniper said, noting that Yana had also slipped out. "That demon was after you, and we have to make sure no one comes after you. That thing was just one of many creatures that will kidnap you, kill you, or torture you."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Why do they want me?" Sniper went up to her, and caught the tear in his palm. It instantly turned into a beautiful jewel.

"This is why."

#%&(&)%&$%#$%()(&%)&&(%$&)&%$&()&()&%&()

All done with this chapter! I like it a lot, personally.  If anyone has any suggestions for this story, please tell me. I despise the slow chapter updating thing. One a week, it's evil! In a bad way! Oh, well, who is Surtic's master? Who is sending these demons after Yukina? Will the guys ever find Yukina? Want to know? Then you'll have to read the next chapter!

Until the next hunt, ja ne!


	4. Spirit Gun, Sniper's Aim, and Youko Can'...

SWEET! Five more reviews! Thanks, EverKitsune, Arano Honou, Demented Insane Spirit, Shadow Fox777, and BarOhki! (Cheers in background) Thank you, thank you, yes, I love me too! Oh, in randomness, anybody watch the VMAS? I love Hoobastank... Oh, and I have a new wallpaper! It's of Sniper, and its real cool! I got it from , so check it out, and I've got a YKYWWTMYYH on there, so, whatever...Huh, I think I'm forgetting something. I borrowed a part of a parody that's in the DBZ section. Oh, yeah, I don't own YuYu Hakusho. And, I plan on prolonging the unknowing for a little longer...but how long? One page? One paragraph? One hundred chapters? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ON WITH THE FIC!

#%(#$(&&%$&$(you &%&$moron)&$%&#$%)&%)%$&&&&$

"Bullshit."

"Whaddya mean, 'bullshit'?!" Yana blurted, for once ruining his quiet streak, Sniper's eyes narrowed. "I find it interesting that you have three aces, when I have two." He smirked. Yana tossed his cards to the middle of the floor where they were playing. Yukina was watching, still tied to the chair. She was released only for meals and bathroom, other than that, only when they let her for rare occasions, this wasn't one. Mitari looked up at her for a moment. "You hungry, Yukina?" He asked her, making a failing attempt to smile. Her stomach, as if on cue, growled. "I'll take that as a yes." He stood up and headed to the door until Asato called, "Get me a coke."

"And a Fanta."

"Root beer." Sniper added.

Mitari sighed heavily. "Alright, what about you, Yukina?"

"Some juice, please." She said sadly, Mitari was the one who was nicest to her, the others either virtually ignored her, or huffed at her pleas. The only time Sniper was nice, was when he told her that they were protecting her. That was a week ago now, and no one came after her yet, 'demon' or otherwise. She had a decent collection of what the boys called 'hiraseki stones' on the floor. If they were so valuable, why didn't they sell them? Why did they really have her here? She didn't understand.

"Promise not to try and run off?" Asato said blankly in his strange voice. (AN: I love his voice!) Yukina nodded. "I promise." She saw Sniper hold up a few cards, aiming. She was nervous now. She had seen him play darts, and if he was as good with those cards as he was with darts, this would hurt. She closed he eyes tightly and heard a 'swoosh' sound when he threw them. She opened one eye slightly. The ropes were cut and the cards were embedded in the chair. Yukina carefully removed the sliced ropes and stood up, straightening her dress. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Then, the door opened, and Mitari was thrown into the room, and landed in a heap by the wall. "You boys are idiots, leaving the front door unguarded." In walked a short, old woman with grayed pink hair. Her tired eyes glared at Yana. "You, stay downstairs." Yana nodded his head. "Yes, master Genkai." He walked out the door and downstairs. Genkai shook her head and then saw Yukina. "I'm sorry, Yukina, we are just doing what's necessary. When we find out you're safe, the boys will let you go, but until then, you must stay here." Yukina sighed, there was an old woman in charge of her kidnapping, great.

Mitari moved slightly, his arm twitched. Luckily, he was used to being knocked into stuff, being sliced up, beaten up, and most other violent instances. "Get up, Mitari, I want you to go into the basement and train for the rest of the day, starting, five minutes ago." Mitari stood up and headed for the door, then a knife slammed into the wall inches away from his nose. "Have fun, Seaman." Sniper smirked, now tossing several dice up and down. Mitari pulled the knife out, pricked his finger with the point, and walked out, and they could hear him say 'don't touch me' on the way down.

"Have you seen Rinku, boys?" Genkai asked the remaining two psychics.

"Last time I saw him was at the airport." Asato shrugged, he picked up a dart from the table, and threw it at the target, sadly, it was intercepted by some dice. "Maybe** you** should go look for him, master."

"You don't realize how hard it is to hunt down an A class demon that should be in elementary school, Kido. You have to admit, he's a very evasive demon, I'll give him credit for that."

%$&(%&$%#&)&&%$$&&&%

_**LISA'S, err, HIEI'S HOUSE **_

"And the search for Yukina Koorime, a girl from Osaka, Japan, continues. She was last seen at the Tokyo airport, being picked up by her twin brother, Hiei Jaganshi, for a vacation from her current foster home." The man on CNN stated. "I'm Bill Abrams, and now, we're going to read some emails viewers have sent me." He said, and then read the email.

'I've been following this investigation from the start, and was wondering about why the police haven't questioned her brother and his friends, I've seen the pictures of Hiei, and he looks like the kind of guy who would sacrifice his sister to some evil entity, then burn her body and drink her blood. Why isn't anyone checking him out?' Here's another one,

'I saw pictures and some information on Yukina's brother and friends, if I'm correct, two of them are thugs, the brother's a gothic pyromaniac, and the other's got a fan club, is a genius, and is good looking and smart. It definitely is a mixed up group, I'm simply amazed that she is the dark freak's twin.'" The man cleared his throat. "Welcome to the club. There are actually several websites commenting about how her brother may be involved, since he was the one who bought her plane ticket, and the whole gothic thing. To be honest, I think they should look into the brother, also. Think about it, records show she always was put in a foster home first, he was often abused in his, she always got to go shopping and get new clothes, he had to settle with what he had. He could easily be jealous, and then had her flown here to kill her." He straightened out his papers. "I'm Bill Abrams, and that was my report."

CLICK.

"I find it interesting how foolish these humans are." Hiei sighed, dropping the remote on the table. The red haired Kurama raised a brow. "What did you say?"

"I said, it's interesting how foolish these humans"- He stopped. "Oh."

Kurama set one leg over the other and crossed his arms. "He refers to everyone as humans, lately, too." He chuckled slightly. "Funny how you two are doing that." Hiei looked out the corner of his eye to see Kurama. He must have been talking about who he called Youko. "Why?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me anything, except that I'll remember soon enough."

They were silent for a while, until they heard a knock at the door. Ms. Irata, who came as soon as she heard Yukina was missing, opened the door. Hiei could only hear her voice, not the other persons'. "Yes, come in, he's in here." He heard the comment and his face hardened, removing even the tiny traces of emotion that only Kurama could detect. Two detectives walked in and looked at Hiei and Kurama, exchanging glances. "Hello, Hiei, my name is Sergeant Roland, this is Detective Harris, we were wondering if you could answer a few questions for us."

Hiei glared for a moment, then muttered, "Go ahead."

Harris pulled out a piece of paper. "Why was your sister coming here?"

"She said she had a dream, that she saw a guy with orange hair and light colored skin. I said that I knew someone like that, so I emailed her some pictures and she said that one of the people in the pictures was him." He let the man finish writing before continuing. "So, I bought her a plane ticket to come here and meet him."

"So, you were setting up Yukina for a date." Roland stated.

"Basically."

"And how did that go?" Harris asked.

"We had barely seen her for five minutes before she disappeared." Hiei shut his eyes for a moment, "We lost her when something attacked us."

Roland looked at Hiei's eyelids. "So, you saw that thing that people said was there, that green skinned thing?" Hiei's eyes shot open, and glared at the man. "It grabbed her, so I tried to stop it, I threw my lighter at its eyes, but it knocked me and the lighter down." He growled. Harris looked at the evidence list; there was a lighter found at the airport.

"Well, then, what was she wearing at the time?"

"A pale blue kimono, with snow patterns on it."

"And do you know where she got it from?" Roland looked uninterested.

"I gave it to her for our birthday."

"I see." Harris looked at the chair near where Hiei sat. He had forgotten that the boy was even there, he was so quiet and nonexistent. "And you are..."

"Suuichi Minamino." He said in his naturally eerie voice.

"Were you at the airport?"

"Yes, I was." His green eyes expressed no emotion. Roland looked at the teenager; he looked kind of like a girl. "Did you see who may have taken her?" He interrogated.

Kurama's memory flashed an image of the blond teen he saw. "No."

"Okay, well," Harris wrote down some more stuff. "Are you two"-

"NO!" Both boys shouted. Kurama cleared his throat, "We're friends." He sighed.

Hiei snarled deeply in his throat, he was the only one who could hear it. Jeez, you couldn't be friends with anyone anymore, now you have to be involved. Was it law now, because he never got the memo!

"That's all for now, sorry about that. We'll try to find your sister, Hiei." They walked out and shut the door behind them.

Hiei scoffed. "Yeah, you've been doing such a great fucking job so far." He stood up and walked upstairs, and Kurama curiously followed him into Hiei's dark room. Hiei looked under his bed, and pulled out a long box. He opened it and pulled out a sheath and the sword inside it. Kurama looked at it, wide-eyed. "Hiei, where did you get that?"

"In a tree." He said bluntly, unsheathing the sword. He looked at his own reflection in it. "Don't follow me." He said, opening his window. Kurama shook his head. "I won't, I'll take the door." Hiei rolled his eyes, and felt something in his pocket move, a lot. He pulled out his phone. "What?" He muttered gruffly.

"Gee, love you too, Hiei." A voice said on the other line, who scoffed. "Puh-leeze, Hiei, be a little more polite."

"Okay, Hi, Yusuke, what the hell do you want?"

"Much better. You know how you got that tattoo out of nowhere? Well, I kinda got one..."

"What?" Hiei set it to speakerphone.

"Hold on, I'll send you a picture." Hiei waited a few moments, then he checked his phone, it was Yusuke's face, and it had strange markings on the left side. "What kind of joke is this, detective?"

"Detective? Why did you just call me detective?" Yusuke asked. "Never mind, but I'm serious; I was really pissed off because Carrot Head here decided it would be fun to splash water on my face while I was sleeping! So, I decided to pummel him, then my hands started glowing and stuff."

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other for a moment. "Spirit Punch." Kurama spoke, "It's the Spirit Punch."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, it just came to me." He breathed. Hiei raised a brow, then he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

"Hey, meet us at my house."

"Okay...later."

%()(&($%#(()&#$#&#$)&%$&

Kuwabara and the freshly marked Yusuke walked down the street, hands crammed in pockets. Yusuke had a scowl on his face, willing to rip out the next person's throat who crossed him.

"KUWABARA!" A short, chubby guy ran up to them, upon closer inspection, he was bruised. "Kuwabara, there's some guys from Mushiyori under the bridge, they beat the life out of us!" He took a **very** quick glimpse at the hostile Yusuke. "Hi, Urameshi."

"'ey, Okubo." Yusuke looked over in the direction Okubo came from. "The bridge that's over the ravine?"

"Yeah, oh jeez, they're tough..."

Kuwabara's 'code' kicked in. "C'mon, Urameshi, we have to beat them to a pulp, 'cuz nobody messes with my friends on MY turf!" Yusuke just looked at him questioningly, raising a brow. "If it's your turf, how come I live only three blocks away from you, and kick your ass every day?" Kuwabara snapped back, "SHUT UP, URAMESHI!"

They turned around and ran to the bridge, with Yusuke pushing past anyone, and Kuwabara only pushing the men, apologizing to the women and children. They got to under the bridge, and saw two teenagers, each looking about their age. They both had on Mushiyori City High School uniforms. The blond's jacket was cut off short, stopping where his pants would have met them, his white shirt stuck out under it, going halfway to his knees. The other, who had tall purple hair and a tired, bored expression on his face, was even taller than Kuwabara, or the hair made it look that way. His uniform, actually was rather normal, the jacket was just a little long, and was unbuttoned at the top, with his shirt collar sticking out. The shorter blond had a hint of a sneer on his face. He stepped forward, making Okubo back up. "Good, now do me a favor, Okubo, run, now." Okubo obeyed quickly.

"What, you sent Okubo to get us?" Kuwabara glared. The blonde's sneer remained. "Big deal, Kuwabara, get over it. Yanagisawa, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what?" Yana asked, bored, and staring at Kuwabara, which was irritating the carrottop.

"Knock Kuwabara out." The said punk then blurted, "WHAT? You've gotta be kidding me! He couldn't knock me out!" As soon as he blinked, Yana was gone, then a black blur appeared in front of him, and then a foot connected with his face. Yusuke watched as he fell to the ground. His jaw nearly dropped. "What the- what was that?!" He stared as the blur reappeared at the blond's side, and 'materialized' as Hiei.

"HIEI? How the hell did you do that? And where's the purple giant?" Yusuke gasped. Hiei only smirked slightly, then looked at the blond. "Asato, they were much smarter before." Asato rolled his eyes. "Yana, quit showing off." He then lashed around and slammed his fist into Hiei's face, sending him into the side of the bridge and on the ground, only as the purple haired Yana. Yusuke's eyes shifted between Asato and Yana. "What just happened?"

Asato looked at Yusuke slyly. He stepped forward again, until he was only inches from Yusuke. "You have no clue, do you?" Yusuke glared at him coldly, meeting Asato's narrow brown eyes. "Why don't you remind me?" Asato smirked at the comment. "See, protecting you is starting to be a bitch, I have enough trouble with Yukina, but I have to get rid of these Makai insects that follow you like the plague."

Yusuke grabbed Asato by the throat immediately. "Where is she?" He snarled. Asato strained at Yusuke's grip. "Hard...to...say..." Asato managed to say. "Especially...since...you're...choking me." Yusuke loosened his grip slightly. Then, he slammed Asato into the bridge wall, and held him so that his feet weren't touching the ground. "There. Now, where's Yukina!?"

Asato smirked. He lifted up his leg and slammed his foot into Yusuke's knee, causing him to let go and stumble. Yusuke stood back up and charged at Asato, who then ducked at the last millisecond and rammed his fist into Yusuke's stomach, causing him to lose the air in his lungs and go limp, Asato then knocked Yusuke out from under the bridge. Yusuke punched Asato in the face, knocking him off balance, then grabbed his arm and wrenched it as hard as he could. Asato clenched his teeth and growled in pain, then slammed his foot into Yusuke's shadow, before he could snap his arm off. Yusuke snarled and moved his eyes to their corners to see Asato. "What the hell?" Asato took his other hand and loosened Yusuke's grip off of his arm, and pulled his arm out. "Good grip, Yusuke, too bad you only have about twenty percent of your memory back."

"My memory?" Yusuke asked, then another question. "And how come I can't move?"

Asato smirked, then helped Yusuke stand up straight, basically posing him, then turned him around to see where Asato's foot was. "Okay...that's weird."

"Yeah, well, you're weirder." A voice said, then, stepped in front of Yusuke, who stared at identical brown eyes and the same face, only without the imprints on his face. "I mean, you're the guy who shoots little spirit things out of your finger." 'Yusuke' looked at his own hand curiously, then held it in the shape of a gun. "Oh, well. SPIRIT GUN!" He said, and a bright light came from it, and shot straight into the sky. Then he walked up to the real Yusuke and smiled slyly, "You should try it some time." Then, right in front of him, he turned back into Yana.

"Showoff." Asato rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy who constantly stops people where they stand." Yana put his hands in his pockets. He then looked up. "We've got company..." He said, sing-song. Asato looked up and saw a pale man with sea green bangs and wavy pale blue hair. His piercing pupil-less blue eyes glared down at them. Asato took his foot off of Yusuke's shadow, allowing him to turn around and see the person.

"Touya." He managed to say. "He's a demon, right?"

"Gee, you catch on quick." Yana said in his almost monotone voice sarcastically.

Touya jumped down and landed on both feet and one hand. He stood up straight and looked straight at Yusuke, but decided to talk to the other two. "How much does he remember?"

"Does your name count for anything?" Asato smirked.

"Hardly." Touya said just as someone fell flat on their face, on Kuwabara. The person jumped up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "'ey, fellas, sorry 'bout that, I 'ad to go an' get som'thin' to drink." Touya looked out the corner of his eyes to see the purple mohawked Chuu. "Idiot." Touya said flatly.

"I said I 'as sorry, Touya." Chuu smiled.

"Do me a favor and shave, Chuu. Your five o' clock shadow has a shadow." Chuu only shrugged. "I've been meanin' to shave, but"- He was cut off when a huge blade of ice was in front of his face. "No, tanks, shinobi, but I'll 'op to it later." He saw Yusuke. "'ey, there, Urameshi, 'aven't seen you 'n ages."

"Uh, I know you?" Yusuke raised a brow.

"'ell, yeah, ya know me, Urameshi, my 'ead still hurts from when we met!" He held out his hand. "'eard ya were reborn, name's Chuu!" Yusuke shook the Australian demon drunks' hand. "Sure, whatever, so you know me, but I don't know you?"

"You might later." Touya said, turning to see Kuwabara start to get up, muttering. "When I get my hands on those damn freaks, I'll kill them..."

"Ooh, Asato, did you hear that? He complemented us." Yana smiled. "Hate to break it to you, pal, but we're psychics, not your little x-men buddies."

"Psychics?" Kuwabara stood up, wondering why his back hurt so badly. "So, you can see the future and stuff like that? And who are these guys?"

"I'm Yanagisawa, this is Asato, Touya, and Chuu. Touya's an ice demon, practically **the** ice demon, and Chuu's... I don't know what kind of demon Chuu is."

"The kind that likes to drink!" Chuu piped. "I 'member you, lil' Rinku had some fun, tossin' ya around 'n all."

"Rinku? Urameshi, isn't that the name of that kid you kicked out of the tree?" Kuwabara asked, still confused. Demons and psychics? For some reason it didn't bother him that much. Yusuke nodded. "I don't know, I guess." Kuwabara didn't like that answer. "Okay, if you guys are demons and whatever, what's Urameshi?"

"Half demon." Asato sighed.

"And me?"

"Human." Kuwabara hung his head. Then, Asato added, "You have powers, you know."

"Really? Cool!" Touya shook his head at the comment, "Idiot." He repeated.

"Come with us," Asato said, turning on his heel to walk off. "We have something to show you..."

&$%#&()&$%&$%(&&(&

_/I've become so dumb, I can't read at all. I've become so stupid, though I'm still quite tall,/ _Youko sang in Kurama's head. _/I'm becoming this, all I don't want to do, is learn more about math and some reading, too.../_

Kurama sat at Hiei's desk, and slammed his head on the desk a few times. "Please." Thump. "Shut." Thump. "Up." Thump.

_/And I know, I would fail any classes unlike you, but I know, you'd be as dumb as me if you grew up in the wilderness too!/_

_"_Having fun there, Kurama?" Hiei muttered, then threw a rubber-band ball at his friends' head.

"He's singing." Kurama rubbed his temples. This caught Hiei's attention. "Singing what?" Kurama sighed heavily, "A parody of 'Numb'."

"Do tell." Hiei said, moving his headphones slightly. "That's what I was listening to."

_/I know./_

"He apparently has very acute hearing." Kurama sighed. "Listen to something else, please." Hiei obeyed, and pressed a button on the CD player.

_/It's funnier to watch...Kuwabara get beat up by a kid...the kid had a bunch of yo-yos...and lose is exactly what he did.../_ Youko sang, hearing the song.

"You're not helping, Hiei!" Kurama groaned. Hiei made a huffing noise, then turned it off.

_/Tch, come on, Hiei, I liked that song_./ Hiei turned to Kurama. "Make up your mind, fox."

"I didn't say anything." Kurama answered, then his eyes widened, ignoring the 'fox' comment. "You heard him?"

Hiei looked at the red-head, now puzzled. "He said that? Out loud?" Kurama shook his head. "Great, I'm practically under house arrest, and stuck with a schizo, and what else? I can hear his other self." He pulled out his sword and held it to his own throat. "Just kill me now." He put it back down and decided to polish it.

"Maybe later." He got up, and walked down into the living room. He sat down in a chair. And turned the television on. It was the weather, but the kidnapping updates would be on soon. He decided to talk to Youko, out of sheer boredom.

"So, you like to sing...badly."

_/Tch, like you can do better./_

"You know I can."

_/Aw, you're going to make me cry. Tell me why you like Hiei so much./_

"Well, that was a quick subject change." Kurama laughed quietly. "He's not afraid to be bluntly honest, I guess. And he has fierce loyalties, and he can fight well."

_/How cute, that 'best friends forever' thing. You two stayed true to that./_

"What are you talking about?"

_/A past life, one that is leaking into this one, people you used to know are still here, that is against the rules, and you have seen a few of them./_

"Rinku."

_/Very smart, Suuichi, you knew Rinku. He's an interesting little demon, isn't he?/_

"Demon? That's impossible."

_/Really? Is that why Hiei hides a third eye under that headband? Is that why Yusuke is so strong? Is that why your senses are so sensitive and you have an addiction to roses? Is that why Kuwabara got so edgy around Rinku?/_

"The Jagan..." it started dawning on him. "He has it?"

_/Did I mention his eyes are now perfect and naturally red now?/_

"He can use it to find Yukina, can't he?"

_/Fine, fine ignore me. Yes, he can, but I'm you, not him, I don't know for certain./_

&%&#$&#%$#$%&(#%

"Master, your chopper is ready..."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, Karasu."

"I apologize, Master, but I had other information... Surtic's brother, Nomel, is dead. Those psychics killed him, please, let me go after them, I just want the sniper..."

"No, Karasu, when it's ready, I will let you go after them. Why do you want the sniper so badly?"

"I want to test his aim... and make his shirt red with the blood of many."

"Perhaps you should let him go now, if he's so anxious." Another voice added.

"Sure, and let him be killed before my plan is ready. I need that one demon, what was it's name again?"

"Jin, Master." Karasu sighed.

"Yes, oh, and I actually have something for you to do, Karasu."

"Oh, really?"

He held up a few pictures. "Make sure he doesn't get to that house."

"Yes, Master." He left the room, taking one of them.

The other looked at the remaining pictures. "One of them will die."

"Oh, well, it makes no difference."

)&%&#$($!&%&#&#&%$%

"Yukina!" Kuwabara ran up to the girl, and hugged her. "Are you okay? These jerks didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, I'm fine. They were actually nice to me." She smiled. "Master Genkai was really nice, she bossed the others around a lot, though..."

"Genkai?" Yusuke questioned, "Sounds familiar."

"Well, if it isn't my favorite dimwit." Genkai said, seeing the greased-up Yusuke.

"Hey, it's grandma! What's up?" He froze, okay, he just acted like he knew her, but he did! He always called her 'old hag' or 'grandma' or something like that, and she would call him 'dimwit' and punch him a lot! Wait, that didn't sound good...

"Heh, well Yusuke, it's nice to see you too. I believe you re-met the others already? And the law-breaking demons?" She eyed Touya and Chuu, who only responded, "'ey, Genkai, alcohol 'mpairs yer judgment."

"You say it as if I didn't notice." She walked to the fridge and pulled out a soda. She was about to close the door when a Sprite zoomed past her and hit Yusuke in the chest, leaving him winded, the can fell to the floor and exploded. The spilled soda started moving and formed the shape of a smiley face. Yusuke growled and glared at Genkai. "Of course, you should remember Hagiri and Mitari, or Sniper and Seaman." Yusuke looked towards a table, and saw the two playing with cards, and Mitari waved absently, not taking his eyes off the cards. Hagiri only smirked.

"Did **they** try to kill me?"

"Yep." Both said in unison.

"Figures." Yusuke sighed, and sat down on the recliner. "So, everyone was after me?"

"Just about. Even Hiei had a special place in his black hole of a heart for you." Yusuke jumped at the new voice. He turned around, and saw a girl with blue hair. She smiled.

"Jeez, Botan! I need my heart to beat, you know!" He paused. "Wait, Botan?"

"Bingo!" She cheered.

"A bored game." Hagiri said flatly. Botan stuck out her tongue at him. "You have to ignore him, he's just an egotistical jerk who thinks he has better aim than anyone."

"Because I do." He put his hand down, showing Mitari, who sighed, and folded his hand.

"I'd like you to see if you can beat one of those things where you shoot the Frisbees, instead of chasing them." Botan snapped, causing the other five boys to laugh.

"First, I'll practice on your head." Sniper said, absently looking at his knife. Botan instantly ran behind Kuwabara with a 'meow'. He put the knife back in his pocket, then pulled out a marble. He aimed at a wall, and then flicked the marble at it. It hit the wall, ricocheted to the fridge, bounced of that to the door, then Kuwabara's head, then out the window where they heard seconds later, 'who the hell popped my tire?!'

%&&%$&%$)%$&%

Karasu hid in a tree, much like Hiei would, then looked at the picture again. His master said the guy he was after would be on the way to The House of Four Dimensions, which was remodeled and now was pretty normal. He jumped on top of a building, and did that for a few blocks, scanning the few people who were walking. He then saw who he was looking for, and, to get their attention, blew up all of the neighboring cars. The few other people ran away, leaving the person he was looking for all alone. He jumped down to face the stranger.

"Do you wish I make this quick, or shall I prolong the torture?"

!$&%$($#&!!#&&$&$$&&%#&!#&$$&$&)&!#&&)!#

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Evil cliffie from the abyss! I think this is pretty damn cool! I also think I put 'what the hell' a lot... So, you know who one of the bad people is... but who are the other two, hmm? I just had to put Karasu, simply because I hate him! I like my cooking better than him! I'm sorry, I think I forgot the s'mores lately, so with the extra s'mores, an entire YYH bishie plushie collection! With a special edition Jin plushie that talks, a lot! I wonder... who is that other person? And why does (insert evil dude's name here) want him, or Karasu, dead? And wasn't Karasu supposed to be in Limbo? And where's Rinku!? It's quite frustrating, thinking about all of this stuff, but I'm curious, I want to know your opinions about some stuff, like:

Sniper/Botan rivalry

Mitari being nice to Yukina

Sniper's attitude towards, well, everybody!

The lack of pairings

And, most important, should anyone die? No, you can't vote off Kuwabara, sorry!

Well, that's all for now, Ja ne!


End file.
